


他，他，和他的狗 He, he, and his dog

by sillyyyy



Series: 郑先生和沈先生的日常 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy
Summary: 允浩，昌珉和宠物狗버찌的日常。
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho
Series: 郑先生和沈先生的日常 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763629
Kudos: 4





	他，他，和他的狗 He, he, and his dog

近来天气微热，允浩摁响门铃时已是一身薄汗。

他的弟弟身着条纹居家服，抱着刚养不久的小白狗，皱眉抱怨着侧身让他进门：“怎么这么晚才来，我都饿了。”

“傍晚堵车耽误了。”允浩低头摸了摸小狗毛茸茸的脑袋，摘下口罩，在昌珉颊侧轻轻一吻。

“呀，你还没洗手漱口吧！”通红的耳尖暴露了昌珉的内心，他把人推搡进洗手间，又探头问道，“今天想吃什么，维他命老师？”

“昌珉主厨决定好了，不要太辣，最好多加点爱心。”面对昌珉坏心眼的调侃，允浩面不改色地回击，并满意地收获了一个害羞的背影。

这还是允浩在昌珉领养버찌后，初次登门。原本光洁如镜的地面铺满了乳白色的胶垫，允浩背靠沙发盘腿坐下，将面前欢快摇尾巴的小东西搂进怀里，转头道：“昌珉呐！”

“嗯？”

“这地毯是？”

“希澈哥说这样对狗狗的关节比较好。”

“那버찌上厕所没有问题吗？”

“我们버찌很聪明，学得很好。”在厨房忙里忙外的主厨先生大发慈悲，耐心地一一回答。

“我看希澈哥节目，童儿的辣炒和盖饭专挑毯缝解决问题，希澈哥很是头疼的样子。”允浩捋着胶垫之间的缝隙，突然生出疑惑。

“不必担心，我们女儿乖着呢！”

话音刚落，雪团子跃出允浩怀抱，并在他手边留下了一滩黄澄澄的液体。

“昌珉呐！”

“什么？”

“……没什么。”允浩斟酌再三，决定帮昌珉的“乖女儿”掩盖罪行。他趁对方不备，迅速翻身抽了几张纸巾，将버찌的“犯罪证据”清扫干净，顺带掀起胶垫一角，擦净渗下去的污渍——整个过程不超过五秒钟，手法干净利落，轻巧无声。待昌珉回头时，允浩正眼神炯炯与雪团子四目相对。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，我们什么时候开饭啊？”允浩面带无辜，拎着버찌的爪子跟昌珉打招呼。

“马上就好。”

允浩见昌珉回头，轻轻捏了捏小狗崽柔嫩的耳朵，皱着鼻子道：“这次帮了你的忙，以后可不能再坏我和昌多里的好事，听到没?”

“汪！”버찌舔了舔黑亮的鼻子，轻快地叫了一声。

“尝尝，我跟圭贤请教的烤肉意面。”

“什么时候又跟圭贤约会了？”允浩塞了满满一叉子，含含糊糊地问道。

“前不久，就是你去健身那几天，我去他宿舍学的。”昌珉歪头嗦着筷子尖，他的哥哥总是对圭贤有着微妙的执着，安抚起来有些麻烦，却让他倍觉有趣，“要不我还是告诉你密码吧，万一我不在家呢？”

“还是不要了，说好是独居啊。”允浩微怔，随即笑着摇头。相识二十年，保留一定私人空间是他学会的宝贵一课。而且，在他看来，敲响家门浪漫而诗意。傍晚夕阳西下，空气氤氲着饭香，想及“有人在家等待”便会不自觉地加快步伐，期待见到被门廊灯光照亮的脸庞。等待意味着相会，两人一同总好过孤身一人。

“好吧。”昌珉耸肩。他的哥哥总是在某些不起眼的方面有着奇异的执着，传统古板又浪漫多情。与追求产业革命先端技术的他，截然相反。命运还真是神奇，竟能让如此不同的二人心甘情愿共居一室，共眠一榻，分享亲吻与高潮。

饭后，收拾完毕，昌珉啜饮红酒，看着允浩和버찌乐此不疲地玩着你投我捡的游戏，感叹道：“话说回来，能让버찌这么亲近你，哥可真厉害。”

允浩正忙着将玩具从顽固的버찌口中拽出来，随口开玩笑道：“那说明我天生魅力十足。”

昌珉微微一笑，毫不留情地拆穿对方：“据说小狗视力不好，是根据气味分辨人的，许是因为我们气味相近呢。”

允浩挑挑眉毛：“你不是说女儿聪明？我看她是知道，眼前的帅气男人是大名鼎鼎的大东方神起呢！”

“那大名鼎鼎的大东方神起的瑜卤允浩先生，愿不愿意赏本人一个吻呢？”

醇厚的红酒香气渡了过来，允浩顺从地张开嘴，与爱人唇齿纠缠，彼此的舌尖熟练地挑逗着对方，生出几分燥热。然而脚腕传来湿热的痛痒感分去了一部分注意力，允浩抓住弟弟箍在他腰间的手，低头看下去，是调皮女儿的“杰作”。还在磨牙的버찌锲而不舍地啃咬着允浩的脚腕，看来誓要打断爸爸们之间的情事。

昌珉好气又好笑地拎着小狗的脖子，裹进怀里，将食指塞到其嘴边：“抱歉，孩子好像还在磨牙。”而发现了新“玩具”的버찌也毫不客气地舔咬起来。

允浩像是想起了什么，接过昌珉的酒杯抿了一口，刚才亲吻的味道实在太好：“对了，改天教教我吧，打字。之前惊喜聊天实在是太丢人了，根本没说几句，或许大家会觉得失落吧。”

“不会的，你是什么样子，大家都会喜欢的。”

昌珉捂住毛团子的眼睛，再次凑了上去。嘘，接下来的事情，还没成年的女儿可不能看到。


End file.
